cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan
Alan is a fan character made by User:RabbitSeal. Biography Early Life Alan was born in Fuller Park, Chicago. One of the most, if not the most dangerous neighborhood in Chicago. He was troublesome and a rebellious child in his youth, he had involvement with gang activity, criminal offenses, and drugs. He was very poor too, and lacked a good education and was home schooled. But he was always patriotic due to his father being a war veteran, and was taught how great America was. His friends were bad influences on him, so he was swayed into doing immoral things just to be their friend and to be cool. As a result, neighbors complained about him, his parents regularly talked to him, but they were unable to separate him from his friends. Eventually, he and his gang were caught out in a shooting which left three dead, one of which is a innocent civilian. He was found guilty, and was to be sentenced to life in prison, but however he was given another option. To rot in prison, or be a part of a experiment carried out by the United States government. The Experiment He chose to be a part of the experiment, however he was vaguely informed about the experiment's details, but he didn't question them since he was excited to help the United States. Little did he know, was that he was going to be the first people to be infected by the GEM (Genetically Enhanced Mutation) virus. The experiment was to make a virus that will turn anyone into a super soldier to fight the tiger soldiers in W.A.R. The GEM took years to completely transform the test subjects, however nearly every subject had died due to complications, they died two years after they were injected, during the final stages of the virus' transformation. Most of which died when their muscles and bones grew rapidly that it burst out of their flesh painfully killing them. While others succumbed to when the brain mass expanded rapidly before the bones did, thus squeezing the brain. The others committed suicide due to the pain. Only five people survived, one of them is Alan. He barely resembles a dog, the only thing that resembles his dog traits, is his tail, ears, teeth, his nose, and tongue. His appearance resembles a human to a degree, but instead taller, yellow-orangish, and larger in mass. He looks like an alien out of a science fiction movie, like an twisted experimented abomination. He showed the anticipated results of the GEM experiment, showing great promise of being a great super soldier. By the time the experiment was over, W.A.R. had ended in the allies' being victorious, and they were unable to deploy them, and the serve no purpose anymore. Aftermath Some of the people who survived attempted to return to their normal lives, but were discriminated by many, harassed, and feared. Their families no longer recognized them, and they panicked. The four went off into the wilderness never to be heard from again. Alan, with the government and received military training at the lab. However, he was unable to be deployed in the military since the experiment was to be kept top secret (despite the fact the surviving subjects went into urban areas but shortly left). Years later, the president hired Alan to be his personal Secret Service bodyguard, and was given armor that acted like a life support, that pumps him drugs which at large doses are lethal to most, but he was immune to their harmful effects due to his mutation. However he wears the suit at all times since without it, he would die due to his body becoming so dependent on the armor. He was described as a "walking monster." The GEM also made him more violent, blood thirsty, and gave him a blood lust. He will kill anyone who attempts to physically harm the president, usually in fast and gruesome ways (Usually tearing them apart with his bare hands). Present Ever since he was hired, he was always chosen by each president to be their personal bodyguard, though they tell him not to kill anyone unless they were armed and close to the president. Many people feared to take out the president, fearing that they would be killed at the hands of Alan. When President Vulcan was elected, he didn't have Alan as his bodyguard, due to the fact he is a immobile super computer, instead he had Alan to be Archimedes' personal bodyguard. Though he is unable to be with him at school and has to be outside. Personality Before the experiment, he was rebellious and troublesome. Hanging out with friends who have bad influences over him, and was a part of a gang. After the experiment, he became ruthless, violent, and bloodthirsty and will kill anyone who attempts to physically harm the president. However people who use threats aren't really targets for Alan, since he sees them as people who usually all talk and nothing, though if they attempt, he takes them out. The only thing that hasn't changed him, is his patriotic spirit. Appearance He is yellow-orange, he resembles a human to a degree though he has his dog ears, tail, tongue, nose, and teeth and he is taller and larger in mass. He wears a suit of armor that covers most of his body. Trivia * He was inspired by the ''Fallout 2 ''character, Frank Horrigan. * It's unknown why the virus turns their appearance to match closely with a human, though they keep some of their species' traits. * He is infertile. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:RabbitSeal's Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males